Siomane Polren Nesrin
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Siomane Polren (Mirror) Siomane Polren Nesrin is a doctor of archaeology on Bajor. Best known for his marriage to the former Kai or Vedek Solis. He has battled to show not only his merit in the academic world but that as a father and a man who is prompted to do the right thing. Having survived the Occupation, he goes full force into the care and protection of his family. This character is no longer on use because he has been retired. For future plot counterpart, see Siomane Polren. Background Information Both died during the occupation. On the surface, Polren is a driven individual, his mind always on his work but outside of that realm he has a big heart that aches from the losses he has faced in his life. He is a passionate man and capable of showing great affection when given the chance. Children Siomane Cassica *'Born: January 22, 2382. *'Mother:' Solis Brin. *'Species (Gender):' Bajoran (Female). The first born, Siomane Cassica, is the oldest of a set of triplets, though really only a true twin. When her mother discovered she was pregnant, she had another embryo to put in to hide the fact she was having a child with another man - Kai Pashu. Cassica was adopted by India in 2383, however in future plots she has no connection to India. Siomane Terin *'Born:' January 22, 2382. *'Mother:' Solis Brin. *'Species (Gender):' Bajoran (Male). The second born, Siomane Terin, is the youngest of a set of triplets, though really only a true twin. When his mother discovered she was pregnant, she had another embryo to put in to hide the fact she was having a child with another man - Kai Pashu. Terin was adopted by India in 2383, however in future plots she has no connection to India. Gabriel Siomane-Nesrin *'Born:' February 03, 2384. *'Mother:' India Nesrin. *'Species (Gender):' 1/2 Bajoran and 1/2 Terran (Male). As their first born, Gabriel Siomane-Nesrin, is to be developed. Step-Children Siomane Tara *'Born:' May 30, 2369. *'Mother:' Solis Brin. *'Father: 'Jorgu Danan. *'Species (Gender):' 1/2 Cardassian and 1/2 Bajoran (Female). As his adopted daughter, Tara Danan is the rape baby between her comfort woman mother and a Cardassian. In 2381, Tara was discovered by Ashta Sarex who was able to find Tara's biological mother. Tara went to Bajor from Cardassia after Siomane Polren Nesrin paid off her debt to the state and adopted her. In 2382, Brin died in a terrorist attack on the Kai of Bajor's home. Siomane Antos *'Born:' January 22, 2382. *'Mother:' Solis Brin. *'Father: 'Pashu Eisha. *'Species (Gender):' Bajoran (Male). As the technical third born, Siomane Antos, was conceived via invitro fertilization and added to Solis Brin's uterus after she had already conceived the twins. The eggs were fertilized by Kai Pashu in an alien conspiracy to discredit the Kai. He was adopted by India in 2383, however in future plots he has no connection to India. Antos died in April, 2385. Personal Life Tylar Hava *Married - July 17, 2360; *Widower - November, 2360. Polren met his first wife, Tylar Hava, while very young, Polren and Hava married when only in their teens and tragically, she was killed in the Occupation after only a brief marriage. Solis Brin *Married - August 01, 2381; *Widower - June, 2382; Polren met his second wife, Solis Brin, when Brin was a Vedek, the two were able to start a sexual relationship early on despite her time with Eben Dorr. Feelings began and soon enough they were married despite her pregnancy with another man. Soon after this, Brin conceived twins, but under the direction of an alien life form named a Yeerk, she implanted herself with another embryo and had triplets. In 2382, Brin was killed in a terrorist attack on the Kai and surrounding Vedeks. In future plots, the two remained together, yet divorced in 2398 where Brin ran off with long time lover and former Kai - Pashu Eisha. India Nesrin *Married - June 07, 2383. Polren met his third wife, India Nesrin, in June of 2382 when he was introduced to through a mutual friend in Kitaan Dhow. Helping him after the tragic death of his second wife, India and Polren get closer through her love and care of his children. On New Years, Polren proposed and they were married. In future plots, they never met in the 80's, however through a trick back in time, Nerys Dorr discovers their connection and sets them up in 2400. India is India Donaldson now and the two at least have a basic attraction. Education and Career Having been educated despite the Occupation, Polren has a doctorate in archaeology and is currently a professor at the University of Bajor. 4 Siomane Polren Nesrin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2344 Category:All Characters